Interview
by Sycocat2
Summary: Semi-AU. We interview Ritsuka, and other characters of Loveless.
1. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

**Summary**: My first AU fic. We interview Ritsuka and other characters of Loveless.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or any museum, but the OC is of my creation.

**A/N**: I don't mean to steal anyone's ideas, but thought of this today. I've seen other fics with the interview premise, but don't recall ever reading any.

I

I

**Chap 1: "5, 4, 3, 2, 1"**

I

I

Ritsuka walked down a busy Tokyo sidewalk, doing his best not to be pushed down by the hurrying businessmen, businesswomen, students, tourists, and people who simply lived there.

Kio called him the day before, and said he saw a newspaper ad about an exhibit opening at The National Museum of Modern Art. It hurt to hear or see anything about art since Soubi left seven months before, and he was going to say so, but with raw emotion running through the phone line Kio told him it was definitely Soubi's work.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize a woman stop right in front of him until he stepped forward and bumped into her, the Tokyo speed causing him to fall.

"Sorry, excuse me" he said without looking up.

"I apologize Ritsuka, I was just so amazed that I finally get to meet you." She offered a hand to help him up.

He accepted it, standing. "How do you know me?" He dusted off his dark blue pants, "And who are you?" The earless woman appeared to be in her early twenties, with long red hair, and pink-tinged skin with a slight sunburn. She wore a light blue short sleeved shirt and violet skirt which nearly reached her feet.

Smiling she pushed her glasses up on her nose, "Well I can't disclose my real name, but you can just call me... Anna".

Surprised he said, "Hey that sounds like-"

"No it doesn't, now hush so we can start."

"Start what?"

She waved to the cameraman behind her. When he turned it on, they appeared in a news studio. Tokyo buildings were viewable from a distance through windows behind two chairs. Fluorescent lights shone on the ceiling over them, and empty stands.

"What the?"

"It would take too much time to explain hun. Here, please sit", she gestured to the cushioned blue chairs.

"I was in the middle of-"

"Going to the museum exhibit, I know. I'm really sorry about interrupting, but I didn't know when I'd have another chance. I swear, I'll have someone take you there as soon as we're finished here."

"Wh-"

"I'm really sorry to keep interrupting you Ritsuka, but we gotta start" she said, looking at a large clock hanging on the door beside a security guard off set.

Sitting across from him, Anna picked up a small stack of papers, and arranged them on her lap.

"To start, we may have other guests join us later, we'll see how it goes. Alright, weird question what is your first memory after you let's say "awoke" with amnesia?"

He unhappily peered at the floor, just wishing for this oddness to end.

I

I

**End of chap 1**

I

I

So, how did you like it? Should I continue, or is this too weird/overdone? Also, I'd love to include any questions you may have for Ritsuka, or any character from Loveless.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. With our guest Ritsuka

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, and sure as heck don't own Hello Kitty, but the OC is of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 2: "With our guest Ritsuka"**

I

I

"_...what is your first memory after you let's say "awoke" with amnesia?"_

He fidgeted, "Do I really have to answer that, can't you ask something easier?"

"The audience wants to know."

"But there's no audience" he turned to the empty stands again.

"Oh yes there is dear."

He sighed, "I was on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering where I was and **who** I was. Someone- Mom was yelling somewhere in the hallways, then I heard someone, I realized later it was my brother, say something to her. It must have calmed her down, because she stopped. I heard footsteps on the stairs, then the sound of someone come into my room. My heart was racing, I didn't know what the person would do to me, and I was too scared to move... But he- my brother stood over me, touching my face. He said "Good morning Ritsuka", and I felt better".

"Seimei was really there for you from the start" Anna said with a small smile. "Doesn't change what I think of him though" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hm?"

She smiled, looking at the papers on her lap. "Hm what should I ask next... I have some questions of my own, but there are also those sent in by our viewers... Let's try something less heavy, what's your favorite color?"

"Wh- what?" what an arbitrary question, but he blushed nonetheless. "Blue I guess."

"Aw how adorable, I bet I know why", she smiled at the camera. Ritsuka grumbled.

"Oh yeah, there's water and juice here on the table if you want some."

"But there's nothing-" he looked at the once empty table and indeed there were two pitchers, and numerous shining glasses. He poured himself a drink.

"Alright, why not Yuiko?"

He nearly choked on the apple juice. "Wh-what?" he questioned, wide-eyed. Passing him a napkin she waited for his response.

"She's my f-"

Hand on her hip Anna said, "Child if you say she's your friend I'll ask you something really disturbing. Give us a real answer".

He shrunk into the comfy seat. "She **is** my friend, plus..." he reached for the actual reason, "We aren't interested in any of the same things... she's scared of so much, she's very possessive, she's really immature... and I guess she makes me think too much about what a kid should really be like; what I've missed, and can never have back."

Anna bit her lip, swallowing hard. "Levi can I get some tea out here?" she called to the backstage door. Not a moment later a steaming teapot appeared on the table, along with several ceramic mugs.

She picked up the pink one with Hello Kitty's face on the side. Pouring the water she dropped two bags of black tea into it, and half a spoon of sugar then mentioned, "Gift from my boyfriend". After one sip she put another tea bag in.

"There's all kinds of tea here if you want some" she offered. He shook his head.

"Is there a restroom here?"

"Yeah hun, Akachi will escort you", she gestured to a tall dark-bronze-skinned man. "Thanks dear" she smiled at said man.

Turning she pointed at the camera and said "Hush you, I can admire someone who has an attractive appearance, but it doesn't mean anything. I will **not** cheat on my boyfriend." The cameraman in all black clothing chuckled.

"Shut up Milluk."

"It's even more funny when you're mad, your face gets all red."

"Her face is red anyway" called a woman at the backstage door.

"Oksana not you too."

Said woman fixed the mic on her flowered split-neck top with cami. "You do realize Akachi could hear you, the kid too."

"Fuck" the American woman cursed, then shrugged. Ritsuka returned to the room, and sat down. "Are there speakers in the bathroom? I heard really loud, but muffled sounds, it was weird" he said.

Anna smirked at Oksana, who gestured what would be seen as an OK sign in America, but had a very different meaning in Russia, then went out of sight. "I know what that means!" Anna called after her.

Clearing her throat she fixed her ruffled skirt, facing Ritsuka "Next question...".

I

I

**End of chap 2**

I

I

**A/N**: As for the names I've used for assistants and such on the set, I looked up random countries, and chose a name from each one.

Hope you liked it, please review with comments, suggestions, and more questions for Ritsuka and other Loveless characters.

* Please also let me know who you'd like to come on as the next guest.


	3. Take him away ladies!

**A/N**: Thank you all for your interest in this story. I'd love to ask Loveless characters your questions, so please let me know (plus I'm one fan, I can't think of all the possible questions).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or the Wizard of Oz, but the OC is of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 3: "Take him away ladies!"**

I

I

Anna asked her third question, "How do you feel about being part of the world of Spell Battles?"

"What- what are you talking about?" he fidgeted, looking at the cameraman.

"How does it feel being a sacrifice?" she adjusted her query.

"I meant what- why- how do you know about that?"

"I know all and see all, I am the great and powerful Oz" she giggled, earning a "Loser!" call from Oksana backstage. After shooting a glare in that direction she replied, "I guess it's only right that I answer, I read about you".

"At that school... Seven Voices Academy, or something?"

"Yeah, let's just say that" dodging the explanation, she mentioned "If you answer every question, you'll be able to leave sooner".

With a sigh Ritsuka said "How does it feel being a sacrifice?... Weird"

"Full sentences babe"

"Do you have any coffee?" he asked, and Anna pointed to the table. A coffee pot had appeared. He poured some into a white mug, not noticing the black cat picture painted on the other side. Anna held back a laugh.

"I was thrown into it all so unexpectedly... As a sacrifice I'm supposed to protect my fighter, but I'm too weak. Soubi wouldn't let me anyway... I don't understand the rules, and none of it makes sense. I wish there was someone who could explain the whole history of spell battles to me, there are so many questions."

"Maybe if you came into the world of Spell Battles right after awakening it wouldn't be so weird. You wouldn't feel so out of place."

"Yeah", he paused.

"Since that last bit I said wasn't a question, I'll leave it at that".

"Alright let's bring in our next guest".

"I get to leave now, right?" he asked hopefully.

Smirking she shook her head. "You **do **get to hang out in the lounge until I call you back out though. Ladies, take him away". Two gorgeous women walked in, each clad in bright red bikinis, which Anna suggested for... laughs.

"Yunely, and Lucia everybody!" Anna said clapping, along with the men backstage.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our next guest Akame Nisei!" Anna announced to the empty stands.

"What?" Ritsuka asked while being led away blushing. He didn't know much about Nisei aside from that he was his brother's actual fighter.

Exclamations were heard moments later as Nisei was brought out by another man dressed in black. "Right on time Leathan, still would've been fun if you wore your kilt".

"Fun for who? I didn't want this mockitt nut-ball to try anything funny"

"Let me go right now or I'll-"

"You'll what? I can knock you out with my thumb tiny man"

"Okay boys that's enough" Anna chided, "Nisei please sit down so we can start. You'll be out of here in no time".

The five-foot-two Scotsman loosed his grip on Nisei's arm. "Start what, and who the hell are you?!" he questioned, setting into battle-mode.

His power was blocked.

"None of that here" Anna responded to his glare with a smile. "Question one..."

I

I

_**End of chap 3**_

I

I

I'm having trouble thinking of questions for the cast, so suggestions would be most helpful.


	4. Good answer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but the OC is of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 4: "Good answer"**

I

I

"Question one, what or how do you truly feel about Seimei, aside from him being your sacrifice?"

"I don't need spells to rip you apart you ridiculous girl"

"Child, my associates would get you first" she gestured to the two muscled men now standing on the set. "Just answer the questions, and then you can leave".

"Seimei is a creature who could burn through the gates of hell and have a party" Nisei said chuckling. "He changed me from a curious, social student into the monster you see now. He could lie to anyone, and they would believe him because of his charm since he seems like such a good person. He hurts you until **you** apologize to **him**. He is loved by all, and hated by many. He needs to be eliminated, but he's indestructible... I wish he was never born". With an icy gaze he smiled, "Does that answer your question?"

Anna nodded. "So, would you like some tea, coffee, juice? As much as we'll all be wanting it after talking to you and the rest of the lot, no alcohol is allowed on the set".

"You lied to me!" Milluk shouted dramatically off-set. "Don't worry, I have some" Oksana said.

"Isn't there anyone who can control her when I'm not back there?" Anna asked.

"I'll control her" Nisei said, winking at the Russian woman.

"As nice as that sounds, you're a teenager, and I'm nearly a decade older than you" Oksana replied shaking her head.

"Alright kiddies" Anna stood between them. "I'm older than you too ребенок"

"Googoo" Anna rolled her eyes. "Next question, what do you think of Soubi?"

"Every team has heard rumors about Agatsuma. From what I know, he was the first to be in Seimei's clutches. He molded him into a killer. Seimei ordered me to spy on his family, primarily his brother for about a month. I watched Agatsuma fight, along with the battle we had, and I have to say the rumors weren't wrong, but just like with me, being away from Seimei made him more human".

"Do you think Ritsuka had something to do with this improvement?"

"Obviously. Kid's damn lucky he's nothing like his brother"

"Do you wish Ritsuka was your sacrifice instead?"

"Not really, more than that I wish I was never mixed up in this underground world of spell battles, but I was raised in it so c'est la vie".

"Good answer. Alright, now you go hang out in the lounge while we bring out our next guest". Yunely came out and lead him away.

"Since our viewer feedback isn't as expected, we may have to skip ahead to more of our favorite people. The lines are open so you can let us know what you think."

I

I

_**End of chap 4**_

I

I

You heard the lady, reviews will help the story flourish, especially those with questions for the Loveless "cast".


	5. Baka-girl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, the show "Batsu", or "Gravitation", but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 8: "Catalyst"**

I

I

With each of her associates standing at the ready, some excited, others on guard Anna announced "Now what we've all been waiting for. Every chair will now be occupied". As she finished her sentence, indeed each seat was filled.

After noting each face, all eyes turned to Ritsuka and Soubi.

With tears streaming over his face, Ritsuka was speechless. He slowly stood, wobbly legs carrying him quickly to the one whose face occupied every dream since that day in the graveyard.

"Ritsuka I..."

"Soubi y-you cut your hair" said the boy, now standing close enough to touch.

"I missed you" Soubi said; his emotional barrier was lost as he enfolded Ritsuka in his arms.

After several minutes, Leathan loudly cleared his throat. Turning to him Anna whispered, "You have no heart". He tapped his silver-plated wristwatch.

The American woman walked to the center of the set, "Alright" she blinked, then spoke louder, "Who's ready for the rest of the questions?"

A cushioned chair appeared behind her and she sat, grabbing her mug of tea. "Some will be directed toward one of you, others all of you."

A long table appeared before the . "Your favorite beverages are there, except alcohol", her eyes flicked to Nisei.

"And if you don't answer, my associates will **make **you answer, like in the show Batsu." She smiled, then laughed at bit thinking of Matsumoto.

"You're not very threatening" Oksana murmured.

This time Anna didn't look at her. "Now... ready, set, go!" None of the guests, or associates were amused, but she ignored it.

"Everybody, is it fun being here?"

"No" everyone on set answered simultaneously.

"Oh you flatter me", she chuckled. "Now for a real question" she shuffled through the stack of papers the Loveless "cast members" had come to detest.

"Would you be willing to visit America?"

"That's where you're from right?" Nisei asked.

Anna nodded.

There were some heads shaking, quiet "no" responses, and a "Hell no" from one Sagan Natsuo. "Aw I'm sure a few of you have been there before. Besides, even the band *Bad Luck came to my home country, I even got to see one of their concerts".

"Fine, fine. What motivates you? Let's go from left to right."

Youji was still upset about the news of his and his brother's origins, but responded "Living".

"Living like a superior species." Natsuo gave her another death glare. His brother touched his arm, and he added to his answer, "Understanding more about **us**, and regular people".

"Meeting new people, learning new things, making memories" the black eared boy said, clutching Soubi's hand.

"Protecting Ritsuka, and following his guidance toward regaining what humanity I can."

"Redemption for all the horrible things I've done, and making it up to the people I care about."

"Nisei, your sanity is showing", Anna joked, doing her best to stay on track without their answers leading to her emotions overtaking her. She paused, then turned to her associates, surprised. "Levi, **you** were supposed to put sandwiches and snacks in the guest lounges".

The man with lightly tanned skin, and short black goatee shrugged. She looked sternly at the twenty-eight year old, then said food appeared on the long table in front of the guests.

I

I

_**End of chap 8**_

I

I

Hope you liked it :) Reviews are appreciated, especially ones with questions for the "cast".


	6. Closed doors

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 6: "Closed doors"**

I

I

"...Next question, aw I don't wanna get serious with the babes" she sighed, "Fine fine... Do you know how you were created? Were you born of a woman who gave you to Nagisa? Did Nagisa give birth to you? Did she create you in test tubes?"

Their smirks disappearing, the boys silently peered at each other.

Youji blinked away a tear. "What kind of person-" Natsuo questioned angrily.

"This is a question submitted anonymously"

"What does it matter? Nagisa-sensei raised us" Youji declared.

Quietly his brother responded to the query, "I dug up the answer. The old lady Zeros were donated by some woman who was killed afterward. Since they're defective, we were an experiment, created in a lab." He couldn't look at Youji.

After biting her lip to stop its quivering, Anna said "How about you go rest in the lounge. Just let Aysu and Aysel know if there's anything you want to eat or drink, and you'll have it".

*"_Shine_" Natsuo spat. Taking his silent brother by the arm they followed the Turkish twins backstage.

Passing several closed doors marked "Lounge", Aysel unlocked one. "Hey" Ritsuka greeted, "I'm glad to finally see somebody I know".

"Hey" was all Natsuo said as he and Youji sat on one of three couches.

I

I

_**End of chap 6**_

I

I

Sorry that was short, but I couldn't ask them more after that.

*Shine (Japanese) = Die (English)

**If you'd like me to insert translations for the occasional non-English words in other chapters, let me know.


	7. Accursed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 7: "Accursed"**

I

I

For ten minutes Anna mentally beat herself up in the bathroom. "Are you gonna keep with the program, or call it quits?" Oksana questioned from the doorway.

"I'll be right out" Anna said, and her friend departed. Slapping her face lightly, Anna looked at herself in the large mirror, and put on her cheerful smile.

Passing some staff in the hall she said, "You'll want to be out there for the next interview".

Stepping onto the stage she smiled at the empty audience seats, "Forgive me for the brief intermission. Now for one of the biggest questions of the Loveless cast... let's give a warm welcome to Agatsuma Soubi!"

Said man stepped slowly out of the shadows clad in an ironed black suit. Blond locks didn't sweep over his shoulders in a manner anyone would say was angelic, instead they now reached just down to his chin.

"Please sit, would you like coffee, tea, juice, water?" Anna excitedly asked.

"Seimei always was creative with his methods of interrogation" he commented, emotionless.

"Gods what that monster must have put you through!" The redhead put a hand over her heart. "This has nothing to do with Seimei. Please sit, I'm going to ask you just a few questions".

He was obviously skeptical. "At the end there's a surprise I know you'll love".

Slowly he sat (in the same seat Ritsuka had), never taking his eyes off the young woman. Moments later a steaming cup of green tea appeared on the table. He didn't reach for it.

"Could you possibly stop giving me "the death glare" for a minute? I just want to speak with you. That being said, your powers were nullified the moment you entered this studio" she said, sipping her black tea.

He didn't take his eyes off her.

Anna sighed, "You don't have to trust me, or believe me, just answer some questions" she mumbled something even he didn't catch, "... then you can leave."

"Let's start with a fun one, Kio's all over you, did you two ever "do it" before Ritsuka came around?" She smiled, "Caught you off guard with that one, didn't I?"

"Kio is my friend" he responded dispassionately.

She turned to the "crowd", and rolled her eyes. "Never even a kiss, or _extra long _hug?"

"Never"

"Did you ever **want** to do anything sexual with Kio?"

He paused for two seconds too long.

With a quick wink at the camera Anna asked "You did, didn't you?"

For the first time since he came on stage Soubi averted his gaze. "It's understandable Soubi, no need to feel ashamed".

Biting her lip she tapped the stack of papers in her lap, then pulled out another set of questions for him.

"Holy crap you are sadistic people! Please let me skip this one... Fucking hell... Soubi, if you could go back and save your parents from their early deaths, erasing everything that's happened to you since then, including meeting Ritsu, Seimei, and Ritsuka, would you?"

"The past can't be changed. If given the opportunity, I wouldn't."; he answered as though the question had played on his mind many times before.

"Ah, well then" she shifted awkwardly away from the notion of death which always lead her to mourning her brother.

Final question for now, "Ritsuka or Seimei?"

"Ritsuka" he responded instantly.

With a nod she said "Thanks for putting up with me, now on to the next part of the show".

I

I

_**End of chap 7**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	8. Catalyst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, the show "Batsu", or "Gravitation", but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 8: "Catalyst"**

I

I

With each of her associates standing at the ready, some excited, others on guard Anna announced "Now what we've all been waiting for. Every chair will now be occupied". As she finished her sentence, indeed each seat was filled.

After noting each face, all eyes turned to Ritsuka and Soubi.

With tears streaming over his face, Ritsuka was speechless. He slowly stood, wobbly legs carrying him quickly to the one whose face occupied every dream since that day in the graveyard.

"Ritsuka I..."

"Soubi y-you cut your hair" said the boy, now standing close enough to touch.

"I missed you" Soubi said; his emotional barrier was lost as he enfolded Ritsuka in his arms.

After several minutes, Leathan loudly cleared his throat. Turning to him Anna whispered, "You have no heart". He tapped his silver-plated wristwatch.

The American woman walked to the center of the set, "Alright" she blinked, then spoke louder, "Who's ready for the rest of the questions?"

A cushioned chair appeared behind her and she sat, grabbing her mug of tea. "Some will be directed toward one of you, others all of you."

A long table appeared before the . "Your favorite beverages are there, except alcohol", her eyes flicked to Nisei.

"And if you don't answer, my associates will **make **you answer, like in the show Batsu." She smiled, then laughed at bit thinking of Matsumoto.

"You're not very threatening" Oksana murmured.

This time Anna didn't look at her. "Now... ready, set, go!" None of the guests, or associates were amused, but she ignored it.

"Everybody, is it fun being here?"

"No" everyone on set answered simultaneously.

"Oh you flatter me", she chuckled. "Now for a real question" she shuffled through the stack of papers the Loveless "cast members" had come to detest.

"Would you be willing to visit America?"

"That's where you're from right?" Nisei asked.

Anna nodded.

There were some heads shaking, quiet "no" responses, and a "Hell no" from one Sagan Natsuo. "Aw I'm sure a few of you have been there before. Besides, even the band *Bad Luck came to my home country, I even got to see one of their concerts".

"Fine, fine. What motivates you? Let's go from left to right."

Youji was still upset about the news of his and his brother's origins, but responded "Living".

"Living like a superior species." Natsuo gave her another death glare. His brother touched his arm, and he added to his answer, "Understanding more about **us**, and regular people".

"Meeting new people, learning new things, making memories" the black eared boy said, clutching Soubi's hand.

"Protecting Ritsuka, and following his guidance toward regaining what humanity I can."

"Redemption for all the horrible things I've done, and making it up to the people I care about."

"Nisei, your sanity is showing", Anna joked, doing her best to stay on track without their answers leading to her emotions overtaking her. She paused, then turned to her associates, surprised. "Levi, **you** were supposed to put sandwiches and snacks in the guest lounges".

The man with lightly tanned skin, and short black goatee shrugged. She looked sternly at the twenty-eight year old, then said food appeared on the long table in front of the guests.

I

I

_**End of chap 8**_

I

I

Hope you liked it :) Reviews are appreciated, especially ones with questions for the "cast".


	9. What if you could?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 9: "What if you could?"**

I

I

As they munched, the interview continued. "Right to left this time. What is something you can't do, but wish you could? Interpret that however you want."

"Never meet Seimei."

"Oh Nisei you can do better than that" Anna circled her right hand in front of her, prompting for a longer answer.

"Never follow his orders to kill and torture dozens... or to rape a little girl."

"From what I know Mikado doesn't blame you, she's only angry at Seimei."

"Omae wa dare da?" he questioned.

"I thought I told you" she peered at her small pink hands, listing... "I'm Anna Bethany Campbell, age twenty four; American, born and raised; I'm passionate about singing and writing; unmarried, though my boyfriend and I have been together since 2010 and intend to do so in the near future; I want to pursue a career in which I help people; I have two adorable cats who I call my children because they look just like me-"

"Shut up" someone interrupted. "Well he asked" she shrugged, "Okay back to your group question. What is something you can't do, but wish you could? Ritsuka, it's your turn."

"I still wish I could just go back to the real Ritsuka, but...", he looked up at azure, "Now I'm not sure, because I don't want to lose the friends I've made. I want to get my memories back more than anything, now that Soubi's here".

"And the crowd goes "Awww" right with me" Anna commented, dabbing at her eyes.

Soubi answered next, "I wish I didn't cause myself to have so many reasons to grieve everyday; however I won't wish to never have met Seimei, because I might not have met this dear boy", he put a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Pass" Natsuo said when attention turned to him. Anna scoffed. He rolled his eyes, "There's nothing I can't do that I wish I could".

"It'd be great to taste ice cream, or soda" Youji responded with a sigh, his mind slowly traveling from the news of their origins.

"I guess, but not to feel pain" his brother commented. As an afterthought he added, "I do wonder how snow feels. It'd be interesting to feel snowflakes on my skin." His brother nodded, then they both looked over at their adopted big brother. "It was only to teach you a lesson boys" he said, obviously regarding their battle months ago.

"That's okay" the other fighter responded; "We could beat you if we wanted to" his sacrifice added with a smirk.

I

I

**End of chap 9**

I

I

*Translation: Japanese: Omae wa dare da? = English: Who the hell are you?

**A/N**: Again, that's not my real name, I'm way too paranoid to put it. Decided to make the initials A.B.C since I'm a loser XD.

I'm very excited about the content for the next chapter.

As always, I hoped you liked this chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	10. Burdens unmasked

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 10: "Burdens unmasked"**

I

I

Shuffling through the papers Anna continued, "If you could have a pet, what would it be?"

"What the hell?... Hmm a shark!"

"Polar bear!" Natsuo snickered.

"A kitten" Soubi answered, and Ritsuka blushed.

"That was obvious" Youji rolled his eyes; "Yeah, you could have just skipped over him" his brother added. Anna nodded, concealing a giggle.

"A bird, but one that can leave its cage whenever it wants." Soubi gazed upon him affectionately, knowing the hidden meaning behind his answer.

"Wolf."

"Alright, those were some interesting answers." The redhead shuffled the papers again. "Let's see, this one's only for Youji and Natsuo. What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Gotten caught" they answered simultaneously. "Caught doing what?"

"It doesn't make a difference what, what's embarrassing is that even though we were trained we've been caught at all".

"Hm okay, I suppose I shouldn't pry further into that one." She dipped an oatmeal cookie into her tea, then after a few sips continued.

"Next question, what is a big secret you've never shared with anyone?"

Soubi paled.

"Let's get those skeletons, and stuffed animals out of the closet." Yunely called. She and the other assistants chattered about what sort of answers the Loveless "cast" would give. Some guesses were sexual, others entirely ludicrous.

Anna turned to them, putting a finger to her lips. Facing the interviewees, "Soubi, you're up first."

After breathing in deeply, he answered. "I was marked by Beloved, and he ordered me never to tell a soul, but it's past time for the truth." He turned to Ritsuka. "I've known for years that... I am your true fighter."

Ritsuka appeared as though he was on the verge of fainting, and Soubi put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Astonished the boy said, "You're my fighter".

"Yes" Soubi replied, thinking he meant it as a query.

"No, Soubi I mean you've always been my fighter; I never thought of you as just a stand-in until the fighter who shared my name came." He grasped the hand on his shoulder. After shutting his eyes tightly for a moment he said, with small hand shaking slightly, "I'm so happy you told me".

Anna was covering her mouth, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as a few minutes passed before Ritsuka gave his answer to the group question.

"Doctors say it was triggered by something, but my memory loss is because I have a split personality, aka Schizophrenia... that's what Katsuko-sensei called it at least." He hated the definition tied to that word.

All was quiet until Nisei spoke up. "Actually, that's not completely true. Seimei ordered me to erase your memories".

Soubi jumped up, and grabbing him by the neck roared, "Do you have **any** idea what you put him through? **You're** the reason for his suffering!"

"Soubi please!" Ritsuka cried out, clutching his fighter's arm. "It wasn't Nisei's decision, it was my brother's." Soubi's hold slowly loosened, but before setting Nisei down struck a rock-hard punch across his right cheek.

Soubi returned to his seat at Ritsuka's side. Ritsuka turned, "I'm so-"

"Please don't say that to me kid. I deserved it, hell I deserve worse for everything I've done to **you** alone. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but I want to tell you, **I'm** sorry."

"You're very fortunate Nisei" Soubi said, letting the attached threat linger between them.

"Maybe we should end this soon Anna, because if looks could kill, I think Nisei would be slaughtered a million times by now", Leathan suggested.

Putting the handkerchief on her lap Anna nodded, "Right you are".

I

I

**End of chap 10**

I

I

Those are ideas that I won't take entire credit for, since I know others have likely thought of it too, plus I'm sure we're all hoping that Soubi's his true fighter. Hope you liked the chapter, please review.


	11. Where do we go from here?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or any song or content from the Pocahontas movies, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 11: *"Where do we go from here?"**

I

I

"So dears, we will now proceed to the final questions"; Anna announced, smiling at the camera.

She slid a new green paper out from beneath the stack. "What is your greatest fear?"

Youji rested a cheek on his left hand; "It's dumb, but dying is mine".

Natsuo nodded then replied, "Burning in Hell, not that I believe in it, but that would be the worst". He shuddered, as did his brother.

"Ritsuka dying, or being killed when somehow I couldn't save him."

"Being forgotten by everyone I know."

"Living with Seimei for the rest of my life." Anna turned to him. "Seriously."

"Okay then." Suddenly music emanated from the scattered speakers. Anna waited for the first chorus, then stood and sang along;

*"But where do I go from here?  
>So many voices ringing in my ear<br>Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
>How will I know?<br>Where do I go from here?

*My world has changed and so have I  
>I've learned to choose<br>And even learned to say goodbye

*The path ahead's so hard to see  
>It winds and bends but where it ends<br>Depends on only me

*In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known  
>Now it seems it's time to start,<br>A new life on my own

*But where do I go from here?  
>So many voices ringing in my ear<br>Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
>How will I know?<br>Where do I go from here?"

Akachi, Yunely, and Levi clapped a bit, while "Boo"s were heard from Oksana, Milluk, Youji, and Natsuo.

She sat and "Where do I go from here? That is what I want you all to ask yourselves before the last question. You'll have thirty minutes to meditate on it, or whatever you will to dig deep within yourselves and figure it out. The answer you give may just change your life."

"Thai-master Anna everyone" Milluk sarcastically commented.

"Hush. You can either stay out here, or go in the lounges. My associates and I will head to our lounge as well."

The majority stood, and walked into the hallway, while Soubi and Ritsuka remained seated.

I

I

**End of chap 11**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review. The next chapter(s) should take a bit of time, just so you know.

**A/N**: Sorry for the bit of loser in there, but I looove Pocahontas, and many other Disney movies. Again, I own nothing!


	12. Intermission

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or the rites to works by Joseph Conrad, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 12: "Intermission"**

I

I

With everyone else gone, Loveless sat in silence for a few minutes, just being together. Tears returned, slowly rolling down Ritsuka's face.

"I was afraid Soubi, of what might happen to you."

His fighter slowly shook his head.

"I was scared." Wet cascades dropped onto Soubi's hand; "I was scared without you".

Cupping his sacrifice's damp chin in his opposite hand, he echoed the interviewer's question; "Where do we go from here Ritsuka? I won't return to Seimei. I'll go wherever you want me to. If you want to exile me for my crimes, or even go to jail for them, I'll do exactly as you command."

Licking his dry lips, Ritsuka touched the ends of short blonde hair. "I won't punish you Soubi, I just want you to stay with me." Soubi smiled in concurrence.

A lavender couch and loveseat suddenly materialized on either end of the set. Disregarding their abrupt, suggestive appearance, the two sat on the couch. Wrapping small arms tightly around his fighter, Ritsuka rested his head against his chest, black cat ears twitching under Soubi's strokes.

I

"Aren't you glad the viewers get to see them? I **wonder** what they may be up to?" Milluk asked suggestively.

"That's gross" Yunely put her re-fried bean wrap on the table.

"Mhm" Oksana agreed, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Besides, you're the one who left the cameras on" Leathan added.

"Yeah, because it's so easy to turn them all off at once" he scoffed, pouring coffee into a maroon mug.

After sipping, he looked at the handle. "Are those dogs or something?"

"Reindeer idiot, good job picking the kiddy Christmas mug." Levi remarked, earning laughs from all. "Take it easy, **Anna's** the weirdo who came up with this whole thing anyway."

Oksana chuckled, adding "She's a real devushhka po vyzovu".

Milluk high-fived her, "Nice one".

"You're messed up people" Aysel commented, shaking her head. "You know ya love us." Leathan put an arm around her.

"Love is a strong word" Aysu responded, pushing him away.

"Hey hey friends, let's all just sit back and relax for the remaining twenty three minutes. After the show is over, and everything's all settled, we'll go out to a bar, drinks on me." Anna said, standing in the middle of the room, patting Milluk and Aysel on the back.

Milluk chuckled, pointing to Leathan, "Ohhoho, you'll regret those words".

"I know, I know, but the Scott won't be the worst, as you may recall Mister Drunkard." She smacked him in the back of the head.

I

Exiting the bathroom, Nisei glared at the "employee" lounge where raucous laughter spilled from. "All just a game to them."

I

"I don't know what she means we should ask ourselves "where do I go from here?" for"; Youji sighed reclining over the arms of a cushioned chair.

"Hm me either. I mean we'll just keep doing whatever we want right?" His brother noted, blowing vermillion strands of hair from his face, laying in the chair beside him.

"That's right" Youji grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the coffee table. "Well, I want to stay with Soubi-" he paused "I mean so many funny and interesting things happen to him".

"Mhm plus his apartment is a good place to crash, whether he leaves Seimei"

"Or not" his sacrifice finished his sentence, tossing a lollipop to him. Well, **at** him.

"Oh this means war."

I

As the others chatted, Oksana touched up her makeup. "I'm sure that kid isn't interested in "cougars" you know" Milluk called to her.

She scoffed, "What kid?"

"Nisei of course" he smirked.

Closing her silver pocket mirror she glared, "Oh shut up". He dipped his head and kissed her cheek, then she "struck back" with a full on smooch.

"Oh shi-" Anna started, but Aysu put a finger over her lips. "Shh is right."

"Since when are they...?" Anna whispered.

"Sometimes you're such an "airhead" as you Americans say" Aysel mentioned, pouring more black coffee into her petunia patterned mug.

"**Sometimes**?" Akachi commented, walking into the room.

I

In another lounge, Nisei lay across the couch. "Where do I go from here? Maybe another continent." He scoffed, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I

"Ritsuka" Soubi whispered to the resting child.

"Hm? I'm not asleep."

"Not yet" his fighter remarked.

"No, I'm not going to sleep. If I do I'll wake up and everything will be the same as before we were brought here... You'll be gone." Darkness of depression was obviously clouding his mind.

"That won't ever happen again, but you can stay awake if you like."

Shutting his eyes Ritsuka said, "Tell me something".

"Something about what?" the blonde asked, stroking his cheek.

"Anything you want, books, or art, anything."

"Alright, have you ever read Joseph Conrad?"

"Mhm, "The Secret Sharer" is interesting."

Soubi smiled, "That's my favorite of his stories".

Ritsuka looked up at him with a pout, "You're joking".

"How many times have you heard me joke Ritsuka?"

"Some people tell very good jokes", he cleverly noted.

Soubi kissed his forehead.

I

I

_**End of chap 12**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

*Devushhka po vyzovu (Russian) = Prostitute (English)

I

I

**A/N**: 3 Joseph Conrad

On another note- Boo I was diagnosed with an additional chronic pain disorder :P At least I get to go back to physical therapy :)


	13. Away we go

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or "My wish" by Rascall Flatts (I only mention a line, no singing here), or "The Wizard of Oz", but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 13: "Away we go"**

I

I

"You suck, I said I wanted to **ask** them to come out, not **drop **them out here" Anna chided standing before Nisei, who opened his eyes with a yawn, seeing they were transported back onto the set.

"Aw like a widdle baby", she pinched his cheek.

"I'll find you after this crap is done" he threatened.

"Child, my boyfriend would beat you senseless if you tried anything. I've had a dozen too many creepos try to get at me, and he doesn't play" the redhead retorted, rolling her eyes.

"None of us knew we'd be plopped out here right now" Youji mentioned.

"Actually, Anna told me and Soubi", said Ritsuka.

"One of my idiot associates was supposed to tell the rest of you" she glared at her earless comrades.

"Let's just get on with this" Nisei demanded.

"Where do I go from here?" Anna sang again, this time in the manner of an opera.

"Oh god kill me!" Oksana shouted. "That can be arranged" Nisei replied dully with a yawn.

"Play nice" Anna instructed.

Smiling, she scanned each Loveless "cast member's" face. "Before we finish up, I want you all to know *my wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to, and I hope only good things happen to you from this point on."

"All I wanna know is, when do we get to leave?" Nisei stated.

"And **how** we leave" Youji added.

"All of that will be, let's say "revealed" at the end."

"Damn it all, just get on with it" Nisei growled.

"Alright, alright, how about you start. Where do you go from here?"

"The furthest place from Japan."

"Simple, direct." She paused a moment. "Brazil it is! Wave goodbye to your under age love interest Oksana", she winked at the Russian.

"Aaand poof." The moment Anna said that, Nisei indeed went "poof", disappearing.

"Okay, next up Youji and Natsuo, since you probably decided on the same answer."

"We're fine with things the way they are."

"Were."

"However you wanna put it." They linked arms. "Take your best shot "carrot top"" Youji said.

"Oh I'll miss you too, come give hugs." Anna spread her arms, but the boys remained in place. "Meanies" she wined, then waved, and they disappeared.

Their surrogate big brother started, "If you harm them-".

"They're not dead,or hurt Soubi-san. Now, where do **you** go from here?"

"Well, Ritsuka suggested I check about my art exhibit, but after that, I want to return to University, and days with Ritsuka."

"That is **so** sweet" she sniffled; "You're a good man". Soubi disappeared, leaving Ritsuka to stare at his empty hand.

*"I'll miss you most of all Scarecrow", she patted Ritsuka on the shoulder.

Much to everyone's surprise, he wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you for bringing Soubi back."

She returned the embrace; "Aw hun I was happy to. Now where do **you** go from here?"

"No matter what mom does to me, I have friends, and Soubi."

Tears fell from Anna's eyes, "Kid, you're one in a million". He disappeared as well.

Wiping her face, she turned to her friends. "Anyone else up for drinks and steak fries?"

Rowdy cheers all around.

"How about you my love?" She asked as a light skinned, six-foot-one tri-racial man in his twenties came onto the set wearing blue sneakers, jeans, and a forest green shirt. Putting his arm around her waist he commented "You and your steak fries".

"You and your adorable face", she rose on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Why didn't Damien have to dress in all black?"

"Because I didn't want to, is that a problem Milk?" he joked.

Annoyed by the mispronunciation of his name by the American man for possibly the hundredth time, Milluk scoffed sarcastically noting "You two are perfect for each other".

Grinning Anna responded, "We know, and that's what everyone says".

"Let's get out of here" her boyfriend said, and with a snap of his fingers they all appeared on the sidewalk in front of her favorite pub in Ireland.

"This place again? The men always stare at me" Oksana complained.

"Hey, it's my turn to pay, so I pick the place" Anna stuck out her tongue.

"Besides, Milk can just knock 'em out", Damien added, smacking the other man across the back.

Going around the four, Akachi opened the door for Aysel, Aysu, and Yunely, then the rest filed in.

I

I

_**End of chap 13**_

I

I

THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. On that note, I hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: As for the chapters when Anna yelled at the unseen force who did bothersome things and such, I wrote that before deciding who the unseen person was; my boyfriend's not such a dick XD


	14. Rest & relaxation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 14: "Rest & relaxation"**

I

I

With a yawn, Ritsuka opened his eyes to the sepia of dawn. Blinking, he sat up and looked around his bedroom. "That couldn't have been a dream" he whispered.

Rushing he picked up his phone and speed-dialed. It barely rang once; "Ritsuka".

"Soubi you're- that all really happened?"

"Unless I dreamed it too; dozens of questions, and revelations."

"Mhm" he smiled. "I wonder what day it is." Still in his day clothes and with shoes still on, Ritsuka jumped up and hurriedly checked on his desktop.

"It's Saturday, October 11th, but that doesn't make sense."

"Indeed, Sunday was when we began the interview."

"That's** tomorrow**" Ritsuka added in astonishment. "Then again, it's not like all that was normal anyway, so I guess somehow Anna and her boyfriend set it up this way."

"Mhm. May I visit you today Ritsuka?"

"Actually I spent- er spend today with Yuiko and Yayoi."

"Ah alright."

"Maybe you should call Kio, he's been really worried about you. He was actually the one who told me about your art show; Anna may not have bumped into me otherwise."

"Alright then, I'll do that. Have fun with your friends Ritsuka."

"I- I mean you can come over after I get home."

"I will."

"I- um- talk to you later" Ritsuka fumbled.

"Yes. I love you Ritsuka"; Soubi's smile could be discerned over the phone line.

I

"Yo Soubi, you need to go to the store, there's nothing to eat" Natsuo called from the bedroom doorway. "Yeah, **nothing**" Youji concurred, chomping on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Ah I thought you two would be here" their "big brother" said with a smile.

"Psychic now too eh?" Natsuo slugged him in the arm.

"Kio's stocks up the fridge every once in a while, but we would mostly toss away a load of the crap he gets" Youji mentioned, pulling out a box of Bento noodles, proceeding to demonstrate his point.

Soubi caught his hand mid-throw. "That's very wasteful. I'll cook a meal for us to have when I invite Kio over this afternoon."

"Huh? I thought you'd be spending the day with Ritsuka after all that happened at the "interview"" Natsuo pointed out.

"He has other plans, but it's alright, he said I should spend the day with Kio."

"He **ordered **you to?"

"That kid doesn't seem the type."

Eying him Soubi responded, "You're children too, and Ritsuka didn't order it". He walked across the familiar kitchen, picking up dishes, and garbage the boys undoubtedly paid no mind to cleaning up over the months.

I

"Everything's alright Kio." Soubi switched hands to stir the pot of soya sauce.

"What the- you disappeared for seven months, and won't say what happened, but expect me to leave it at that?"

"I know you won't."

"I'm coming over right now."

"That's alright." After they hung up, he continued cooking one of his best friend's favorite dishes- Unagi Donburi.

"If I know Kio, Donburi should distract him."

I

Thirty minutes later, Kio and he were sitting on the couch in his living room. "Sou-chan, can't you tell me where you were? You disappeared without an explanation, I was worried."

"I met up with a close friend of Seimei's, then he offered to let me stay in his second home, on Kami-shima, to have time to myself."

Nearly chocking on his soup, Kio gasped. "Sou-chan he was so terrible to you, why would you put yourself through that? I can't believe he had friends."

"He's out of my life for good Kio. I needed time to clear my mind, and came to understand that."

Kio nodded, platting his friend on the shoulder. "So, is that Donburi I smell?"

I

"Ritsuka-kun you seem much happier than I've seen you in a while!" Yuiko exclaimed. Ritsuka smiled at her. "Beside them, a lion roared.

"Waa these aren't cute at all! Wouldn't you rather go see the birds or something Yuiko-chan?" Yayoi cowardly backed away from the lion's cage.

"Oh! Let's visit the dolphins!" The pink-haired girl grabbed Ritsuka's hand and ran.

I

Sitting on a chair on the Brazilian beach outside "Pousada Restaurant L'Escale" Nisei winked at a well endowed woman in a bright pink bikini, and she waved with a smile.

"Muuuch better than Japan" he sighed, leaning back.

I

I

_**End of chap 14**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review. There should be one or two more chapters for this fic.


	15. The big finale

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or any museum, but the OC characters are of my creation.

I

I

**Chap 15: "The big finale"**

I

I

Back to the day that began it all, Soubi and Ritsuka walked into The National Museum of Modern Art.

"Where's Kio? I thought he'd be the first to come see." Ritsuka said, tilting his head to face his tall fighter. He wore a dark blue vest over a white shirt with a collar, and black slacks.

"I asked him to bring Youji and Natsuo." Soubi replied, clad in a light purple striped button-down shirt, over trousers that were a deeper shade of the same purple. Ritsuka nodded, understanding Soubi did that so the two wouldn't have him kicked out from his own showing.

Hand in hand they approached the exhibit, the name of which was yet to be revealed.

Peering at numerous paintings, Ritsuka commented "Woah some of these are so **dark**".

"It's something of a time line. You're the only person I'll tell what the true meaning is."

He pointed to one section with gradually brightening hues; "This is when we met, and you taught me how to feel again". The twenty one paintings appeared to depict confusion, elation, sadness

He turned, "This is when S- when I left, and was without you again." Tightening his grasp Ritsuka paused, he could feel the despair screaming from the twelve paintings.

He then looked at the next section, "What about here?" This section had the brighter hues and colors similar to the first section, even butterflies that seemed joyous, and hopeful. The heavy emotions lifted.

Soubi smiled "I created this yesterday".

"Seriously?" Ritsuka was amazed, "There has to be at least twenty here".

"Thirty actually. This is present, and future."

Herein were works with such great feeling it could only be described as- "Together" Ritsuka said with a smile.

I

"**Why** did I agree to bring you two?" Kio wondered loudly as they finally entered the museum. "I'm going to try and wash my shirt off, go find Sou-chan or something."

Natsuo and Youji walked off, laughing.

"Chocolate ice cream on my favorite silk shirt" he whined, pouting at the once rose-pink sleeve. "At least it didn't get on my dress pants- oh no!"

I

"Kio was so nice to us" Youji smiled, Natsuo nodding at their big brother. Both adjusted their black striped fedoras which matched the black suits they wore.

"Guys, we need to be quiet when Soubi's presenting" Ritsuka stated as other people surrounded the exhibit.

"Ohoho Rit-ka-kun is taking charge" the other sacrifice teased.

A museum representative came to the front, "Everyone, please be seated so Soubi-san may begin". Ritsuka and the brothers sat in front.

"Don't worry Sou-chan I'm here!" Kio called, weaving through the spectators. The disheveled university student sat beside Ritsuka, who covered his laugh.

When everyone had settled, Soubi started "This collection of my artwork is titled _Loveless_"...

I

I

"This means you're a pro now Sou-chan! Better give out your phone number and e mail address, I already people saying they wanna buy some of your work. That reminds me, you also gotta think of prices."

"I'm not selling any painting here Kio." Soubi responded in a normal volume.

"But why Sou-chan? You could make so much money."

His friend responded with nothing, but a smile at Ritsuka.

"Ah that's it, you can recreate them, or even sell ones that are similar. We could even make a website, or a shop in town."

"Who would want **your** art?" Zero stated in unison.

"That sounds like a good idea, you could sell Kio's art too" Ritsuka gave his input.

"Oh Rit-chan!" Kio grinned, patting him on the shoulder, "You're a great kid!" He walked to the parking lot, Natsuo and Youji followed him, calling teasing, and obscene remarks.

"Amazing artwork Soubi-san" a woman complimented, pausing a moment beside the two.

They turned, Anna stood in a long turquoise dress with a pattern of violets around the waist beside. She smiled, then took Damian's hand, and continued down sidewalk.

"This counts for our visit to an art museum" her boyfriend said, wearing a gray shirt over dark brown slacks. "What nooo I wanna visit the Dallas Museum of Art, it has the world's largest collection of Islamic artwork."

"It's in **Texas**? I wouldn't have thought."

They climbed into a van. "Why did we have to bring them along?" He asked, indicating everyone who helped with the interview.

"They're my associates" Anna stated, imitating a British accent.

Sighing in annoyance as the fuss and arguments began, Damien took them to their next location.

_Poof_

I

I

_**The end**_

I

I

I

Thank you for all of your support! I enjoyed writing this fic, and hope you liked this final chapter.

See you next time dears :)

**A/N**: I've never been one for painting (ceramics for me 3), so pardon if I made some mistakes in the descriptions.


End file.
